1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to atomizers, and particularly to an improved atomizer for atomizing and dispensing fluidized pulverulent coating material particles, hereinafter generally referred to as powder.
2. Description of Related Art
Rotary atomizers for atomizing and dispensing powder borne in a bearing fluid stream, for example, a compressed air stream, are known. There are, for example, the atomizers of U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,263,127; 3,356,514; 4,037,561 and, 4,114,564. In these references, the compressed air stream containing fluidized powder is supplied through the center of the motor shaft on the opposite end of which a somewhat cup- or bell-shaped rotary powder stream atomizer is mounted. The connection of the shaft to the bearing fluid stream source, for example, a fluidized bed, is a rotary connection. This requires that a rotary seal be effected and maintained between the conduit which supplies the stream bearing the powder and the motor shaft. Any compromise in the seal between these two results in leakage of the typically highly penetrating, abrasive powder. This can result in leakage of the powder into the motor, with its attendant consequences both in abrasion and contamination of motor components. There are also the teachings of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,728,607 and 5,353,995.